<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Loving You Is A Losing Game by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776998">Loving You Is A Losing Game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Loving You Is A Losing Game [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Break Up, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, Insecure Jung Wooyoung, Insecurity, M/M, Sad Choi San, Sad Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:06:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>San suddenly heard multiple things getting picked up and thrown in a bag. The boy uncovered his face and saw Wooyoung packing his things. He quickly stood up and ran to him, taking his hand harshly so he wouldn't be able to put more things in his bag.</p><p>Before San could say a thing, Wooyoung pulled away and looked at him, running to the door.</p><p>"This is goodbye, Choi San. I'm sorry I couldn't be better for you."</p><p>Or,</p><p>Wooyoung breaking up with San because his insecurities are taking over.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San &amp; Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Loving You Is A Losing Game [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Loving You Is A Losing Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey uh and welcome i guess!! this is the first time i'll ever post a story i've written on here so i'm kinda scared. this is really shitty because i wrote it a few days ago when i went through the worst breakup of my life.</p><p>a song i'd recommend listening to while reading this is "arcade" by duncan laurence.</p><p>i truly hope you'll enjoy reading this even though it is very short!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"San, I am nowhere near the person you think I am!"</p><p>Another fight.</p><p>This was their fifth pointless fight this week. The yelling never seemed to stop. Both of them were wondering how their neighbours didn't have any problems with it.</p><p>"Wooyoung, I swear to God, you are the most perfect person I have ever met in my whole life, and it hurts so much knowing that you don't think that way!" San tried saying, his voice breaking and looking at his lover with eyes filled with tears.</p><p>The shorter boy looked at San, almost crying too and shook his head. "You deserve someone so much better than me, why can't you fucking see this?"</p><p>The blonde looked at his lover in agony, sitting down on the couch so he could stop shaking, multiple tears falling from his eyes.</p><p>"Are you breaking up with me?" </p><p>Wooyoung looked at the latter and shrugged. "San, you truly deserve someone who won't put you in the same pain as I do every day." He took a deep breath, before continuing. "You know that my insecurities always take over me."</p><p>"But I thought I could help with making those insecurities disappear!" San covered his face, so the other couldn't see him cry.</p><p>San suddenly heard multiple things getting picked up and thrown in a bag. The boy uncovered his face and saw Wooyoung packing his things. He quickly stood up and ran to him, taking his hand harshly so he wouldn't be able to put more things in his bag.</p><p>Before San could say a thing, Wooyoung pulled away and looked at him, running to the door.</p><p>"This is goodbye, Choi San. I'm sorry I couldn't be better for you."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>